The Perfect Lie
by Prefontaine91
Summary: This is my first and last story. Link loves Zelda, but suffers from depression which prevents him from talking to her. Read on to find out. Oh yes, I do not own Zelda.
1. Damned

The Perfect Lie

Link got back to his room and threw his books all over the floor as he fell face first into his bed. He was tired of going through life like this. To be honest, he really didn't know how he made it all the way to his Senior year in college.

_Whatever_, he thought, _all I need now is some sleep._

….

Class was finally over and Link hurried to leave so he could avoid talking with the teacher, which seemed to occur frequently now that he was failing his Journalism class.

"Wait!" a voice stopped him and he turned around, expecting to see the teacher ready to scream at him again.

But it wasn't the teacher, rather, it was the girl he had a crush on for years at Hyrule University. Link had never been in love before. He had never had a girlfriend and never even went out on a date in his life. Girls just tended to shy away from him, even though he was truly the shy one.

Yet here was Zelda Harkinian, with blue eyes that bore into his like a mind beam, reading his every thought. Golden hair that shone like the sun and caught his gaze for many a class period. An athletic body that begged for him to touch it, but he wouldn't dare, because unlike the rest of the dudes on campus, Link stuck to his morals and honor…no matter how much it hurt him.

"Link, I've been meaning to tell you something…" Zelda trailed off, searching for the right words. Should she go ahead and tell him or just flat-out kiss the brains out of him? She chose the latter.

In a second, Link's eyes intensified. The girl of his dreams was kissing _him_, a pathetic loser that had lost all sense of confidence and respect for himself. Link felt his heart blooming with love and he returned the kiss in a passionate lip-lock. He felt like he could keep kissing those perfect, luscious lips forever. He felt, he felt…

….

His ears picked up the sounds of screaming, running in the hallway just outside his room, and lots of laughter. He had been sleeping. No wonder why it had been too good to be true.

The troubled Twenty-two year old rose from his bed and looked outside. The dark blue of winter was drowning out the night sky. He had been asleep for hours, but he didn't mind. He had resigned himself to the fact that he did not, nor would he ever, have friends to spend time with, much less the love of his life.

He took out his phone and noticed that he had two unread text messages. The first was from his mom who was wishing him a happy birthday and that she loved him. He sighed, remembering the days when he would blow out the candles and wish for video games, sports jerseys, a girlfriend. The next message was from Zelda, curiously enough. "Link, I missd class 2day. Cud I get the notes frm u?" Link texted back, "Of course, I'll b rite ther."

Putting on a jacket, Link trudged out into the freezing cold that defined December. He loved this weather the most because as poetic and silly as it may sound, the bitterness of winter comforted his soul. He really could not explain why he thought like this.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Link entered Zelda's dorm building and began his walk towards her room. Walking past all the girls' and guys' rooms, he was hit by nostalgia, but more importantly, waves of jealousy and envy. Scribbled on marker boards attached to people's doors were words of comfort and love. "Love you, Kate", "Miss you so much, Tyler", and "Last night was the best night of my life." Link's eyes started to get misty as he remembered all of the failed attempts at romance when he was in high school, one in particular. He was branded a stalker throughout his life at Hyrule High, and those were the days, nights rather, when he cried the most. He had loved someone quite a lot once. He was too afraid to talk to her though, so he wrote a message that expressed his utmost feelings for her, attached it to a rose, and gave it to her on Valentine's Day. However, because he never really said much to this girl, she became scared. Later on that year, he was called in to the Guidance counselor's office and was told never to approach the girl again. When asked why, the counselor replied that she had been freaked out by Link's "advancements" and was threatening to file a restraining order on him if he did not stop. Link was emotionally scarred and could not stop thinking about the whole mess ever since. He had not meant to sound like a stalker, but rather as a secret admirer, like in the movies. Not a day went by where Link wished he could go back and fix his mistake. But the rest of high school showed the hopeless romantic that love was not destined for him. People would pick on him, mock his honorable attitude towards people, shout fake stalker threats to him, prank phone called him frequently, and the list goes on.

_Let's see if I can just make it through this day without breaking down for once_, thought Link as he finally reached Zelda's door. There wasn't anything written on Zelda's marker board however, which was extremely odd. _How does the most beautiful girl on campus not have someone courting her?_ He knocked on the door and barely heard it open before he was pinned against the wall opposite, arms circling around his waist and a head burying itself into the crook of his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Link!" exclaimed a very excited Zelda, admiration and happiness decorating her eyes.

"Y-you actually remembered?" asked Link, shocked that the love of his life had remembered his birthday, but also very touched.

"Of course, silly! How could I forget my bestest pal's birthday? Here come in. I made cupcakes from my Easy Bake for us."

Link could not believe this. Was he dreaming again? Did she really just give him the best hug he'd ever had in his solemn life? And had she gone and tenderly placed her lovely face in the crook of his neck?

_No, she doesn't love you. Don't go down this road again. You know what happens._

"Link! I'm not gonna ask you again," Zelda said, feigning impatience towards the timid adult. "Get in my room!"

Before Link could even react, he felt Zelda snatch his hand. The feel of her touch sent shivers down his spine. It was really quite embarrassing and frustrating that he was twenty-two and had never really had any physical contact with a girl. He was still in his dreamlike state of what it would feel like for Zelda to caress his face with her baby-soft hands, when he felt cupcake frosting all over his lips, followed by the bright flash of Zelda's camera. Zelda giggled as she showed Link the picture she had just taken.

"Look at how confused you are right now. You look so…cute!" Zelda commented as she traced her finger along her friend's lips, licking the frosting off of it.

"…I-" Link was shocked and didn't know what to say, but Zelda silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh….It's your birthday. I've been hounding you for notes all year and you've always been able to help me without anything in return. Let me make it up to you."

Link was about to protest when he once again felt Zelda's hands, but this time they were on his neck. Her warm touch was enough to send him into a lovesick daze. Her hands began to massage his shoulder blades and lower back, relieving quite a bit of pent up tension from his body. Link felt so happy right now. He didn't even realize it, but he was starting to cry.

Zelda's ears perked up as soon as the first sniffle was made audible. She stopped her ministrations and turned Link's face over to meet hers. Those heavenly, angel-like eyes of wonderment questioned the lonely, gloomy, and now teary eyes of her troubled counterpart.

"Link? What's wrong?" asked Zelda, her hand gently tracing the outline of a dark circle under his right eye, which was due to stress and sleep deprivation. Link couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl in the world was caressing his face. He loved her so much, and yet, he didn't deserve this.

"I…I just…I'm so happy right now, but like…I really don't…You didn't have to do all of this for me. I…I really don't deserve this" Link sadly replied as more tears came pouring out of his eyes. Tears of happiness. Tears of depression. He felt so embarrassed right now.

"What are you talking about? You're one of my best friends and I feel like we have been drifting apart. I wanted to have this time to talk with you. To care for you" Zelda whispered those last words so that Link barely heard them. Her index finger was still tracing Link's dark circle outline, and still sending waves of pleasure into the depressed adult's mind.

_What are you doing?_ Link's mind was screaming at him, _She's trying to connect with you and you're ruining it! This is why you've never had a girlfriend before. You blow every chance you get with a girl by tying yourself down with morals and respect, and for fear of what? Give yourself a chance! You are NOT a stalker!_

"I…just. See, well, back in high school, I was branded a stalker for…um…sending someone a rose-but, the girl had every right to get scared of me. It was my fault. I should have talked with her first" Link explained slowly, trying to wipe away his tears. "And well, I…I guess I just feel too ashamed of myself to…"

He stopped. He couldn't finish what he was going to say because he didn't know what to say. He felt waves and waves of guilt crashing down on his trembling heart and reducing his happiness to nothing. His dignity and pride were disappearing, or what was left of them. All he could think about was how scared he felt when the guidance counselor warned him never to see this girl again or severe consequences would follow.

Another reason why Link stopped talking, probably the more important reason, was due to the fact that something had transpired while Link was speaking. Zelda had brushed her delicate fingers through his messy, blonde bed hair, leaned into him ever so slightly, and delivered a soft, loving kiss. The kiss was not for his lips or cheek, but for the same dark circle under his eye that she had been nurturing with her finger for the whole time.

"Link, I want to show you something, but I want you to let me explain why I will show it to you once you've seen it, ok?" Zelda asked in a soothing voice.

Link nodded. Of course, her wish was his command. After all, she was gradually starting to cheer the poor kid up with all that she had done for him this night, so much so that he was feeling extremely guilty that he had done nothing for her yet.

Zelda fired up her pink-coated laptop and headed straight to Facebook. She clicked on Mido's "College Life" picture album and scrolled down. Mido was Link's roommate and he was an avid photographer, though extremely mean sometimes. Link really didn't take a good look at any of the photos from Mido's albums, so he grew curious as to what Zelda was planning. And then she clicked on a picture that Link wished nobody would have ever found out about. He had no idea that his roommate had rudely captured the image and was starting to feel sad and anxious. There on the screen was the image of Link sleeping, while keeping both arms encircled around a big pillow, as if it were his lover. Mido had blackmailed him, and because his photos were marked as public that meant that many students on campus must have seen it. Okay, now his dignity was fully destroyed.

Instantly, Zelda flew over to Link, captured him in a tight embrace, and never let go. She was determined to help the struggling adult fight his obvious depression. The girl of Link's dreams leaned up and came within one inch of his ear. Her minty breath wafted out as she started to speak.

"I know you don't want pity. Believe me; I've been in this state before. I want you to know that this picture warms my heart. It is so nice to see that out of all the guys in this college, all of the pigs and jerks that crowd the dorms, at least one still has…a heart." Zelda whispered this in the most sincere and sweetest voice he had ever heard from her. That and the fact that she was whispering it into his ear in a slightly seductive way, made Link feel so soothed and loved.

"All this time, I never…I just never thought anyone actually cared about me." Link finally spoke, tears forming in his pained eyes.

Zelda smiled at this, but before she could do what she wanted, it seemed Link had read her mind and carried through first. He kissed her full on the lips. No holding back. Link poured out all his emotions and vented out all of his loneliness on those cherry red lips. The girl could not believe how affectionate her good friend-now boyfriend was acting towards her. She let out a content sigh in her mind as she realized her plan had worked.

After an extreme make out session that involved quite a lot of touching, Zelda wanted to surprise Link once more.

"Sleep with me." She commanded, unknowing if her friend would want to or not.

"What?" asked Link, shocked that Zelda would ask for_ that _from him.

"Silly, I don't mean sex. Can't we just, you know, sleep with each other? You know, cuddling…" Zelda winked at Link, hoping he didn't think she was making fun of him for his certain bedtime needs.

"Oh yeah, sorry…yeah, I'd love that." Link replied, unsure of what to say to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Zelda started taking off most, but not all, of her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on. Meanwhile, Link hesitated.

"Hey, don't worry. I love you. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Zelda spoke to him, once again in a soothing voice that instantly calmed all of his nerves.

So with newfound encouragement, Link removed his shirt and shorts, leaving him covered only in Hawaiian boxers. His lightly tanned body complete with a rock hard six pack of abs led Zelda to wonder why he was so depressed when any girls would clearly fall for someone like that. She also started to regret not wanting to…But she shook those thoughts away and focused back on soothing her Link.

"I-I just want you to know," Link started out slowly, "You're the first girl that has ever come this close to me before. I've really never been kissed, and I want you to know that…I love you too."

Now Zelda felt like crying, but she stayed strong because now was not the time for that. She lay down on her queen-sized mattress and patted the spot next to her, coaxing Link to join her. He obeyed, rather eagerly she noticed, and she watched as Link positioned himself so that he was on his side facing her. Very, very slowly, Link moved his arms to slightly hold Zelda in a completely romantic way. Zelda was loving every second of this, and she pressed into Link so softly, entangling her smooth legs into Link's rough, athletic ones. She heard the birthday boy give out a long, pained sigh as he squeezed out the last of his anxiety and smooched her face. His left arm curled around to lie across her waist, while his right hand caressed her cheek. There was more kissing as Link tenderly nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Finally, the amount of emotions that had been pouring out of him took their toll, and Link fell asleep, dreaming about Zelda.

The girl of Link's dreams gazed deeply at her companion sleeping silently next to her. She was so happy that her plan to comfort Link had worked. She just wanted to stay in this moment forever, locked in a snuggling embrace with the man of her dreams. She too had a crush on Link, but was too afraid to show her love towards him before, for fear of rejection.

After a couple of hours, Link woke up from the loveliest sleep he had ever had in his life. It was three in the morning and he was in Zelda's room. He started to recall the events of last night and was reassured that she cared for him.

Then, a nasty feeling decided to pay a visit to the still troubled mind of Link.

_She doesn't love you. She's just using you._

Wherever that ridiculous notion came from, Link was not sure, but it stung a bit. Was it true? Zelda had come onto him pretty fast. If she truly loved him, why were there no signs up until now?

Doubt was starting to creep its way into Link's head as he pondered Zelda's motives.

_Nobody has ever loved me, so why should someone start now? I'm a stalker. My guidance counselor made that very clear to me long ago. I shouldn't be here._

Suddenly, Link knew what he had to do. He started to get out of the relaxing depths that were Zelda's bed, when he felt her feet brush softly against his. He froze, unsure of what to do.

_She doesn't love you._

Leaning very close to Link so her mouth was practically kissing his ear, Zelda sleepily whispered, "You always have a friend."

_She doesn't love you!_

Link got out of bed and put his clothes back on. Tears began to fall as he sadly accepted what he needed to do. He didn't want to scare anyone anymore, not if he could help it.

_She doesn't love you, you're a stalker! You're a creep that doesn't belong with anyone. Why are you even still alive?_

The incident from high school was replaying itself in Link's terrified mind. A permanent scar that would never go away. Tears. Regret. Guilt. Depression.

He was now in his room and Mido was gone again as usual. Link dug around in his desk and rummaged through the kitchen utensils. At last his hands found what he would need for this task.

He grasped it with both hands.

_She doesn't love you._

He gulped, unsure of himself.

_You will always be a creep to people._

More hesitation; it was now or never.

_The world will be a better place without you._

That did it. With both hands he thrust violently inward and gave a cry of shock. His knees slowly buckled and his body crumpled to the floor. His breathing slowed down. His heartbeat was becoming nonexistent. He closed his eyes.

"I'm…so…sorry…"


	2. Redeemed

It was a little later in the night when Zelda woke up. Her graceful, tanned arms fell across her messy bed, expecting her lover to be lying nearby. However, when she realized nothing was there, she frowned and remembered Link's sudden need to disappear earlier in the night.

"Link, why ever did you leave me?" Zelda asked to no one in particular, feeling sort of empty and a little sad inside. The young college student scanned her room in a tired manner until her eyes fell upon Link's phone on the floor. Happy to have a reason to visit her companion, Zelda picked up the phone, put on her jacket, grabbed her keys, and headed outside towards Link's room.

"Sorry to wake you, Link, but I hope you still want your phone," Zelda called as she knocked on the door. No response. Opening the door, the beautiful woman accidentally dropped the phone upon her graphic discovery. In the middle of the room, crumpled on the floor lay her love, with a small puddle of blood pooling out of his body and a knife stuck in his stomach.

"Oh no…"

Fear and despair ensnared Zelda as she struggled to come to grips with what Link had just done.

Running to the twenty-two year old's unconscious form, Zelda frantically pulled out the knife, grimacing as it made a _SLRCHHH _sound. With one hand she checked for a pulse and with the other she subconsciously stroked Link's handsome face, trying with all her might not to panic. Tears started to stream out of her usual happy orbs of optimism upon realizing that the troubled love of her life had tried to kill himself in the night. He was alive, but just barely.

"Oh Link, please be okay," Zelda worried as she kissed his charming face and proceeded to carry his dying body to her car. It was fortunate that she was one of the few students that had enough money to park near the dorms, else Link would not have a chance.

"Don't die on me, honey! I love you so much!" Zelda cried as she heaved Link's body through the winter night. It was lightly snowing outside in the chilly night. Zelda cried even more because she had wanted to go sledding with her love in the morning. She had wanted to do so much with this man.

Persevering as best as the young woman could, Zelda opened her passenger door and laid Link down in the seat. After kissing the handsome man's face once more for good measure and strapping him in with the seatbelt, Zelda got in the car and sped off to the hospital. Zelda stole a couple of glances at Link as she drove along. She thought of Link's words of self-grief when he had mentioned a girl who had become scared of him and out of Link's shyness came his association among his student body as a stalker during high school. Sure that was many years ago, but it was something that the man could not let go of and let it scar him for life. He was hurt. Because of a girl's reaction towards Link years ago, he would continually feel that everyone would look at him the same way: as a creeper. It all made sense! That was why Link had never had a relationship. It had led him to this.

_Don't worry, dear. Everything will be alright. I am going to save you. You have been so wronged by the world, but I will take care of you._

…_**...**_

**What a joke you are**

**You fail at everything**

**You cannot make friends**

**Girls are afraid of you**

**Nobody loves you**

**And you cannot even kill yourself properly**

**So sad**

**So pitiful**

_LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

**Who is this?**

**A mere girl that is attracted to this bastard son?**

_He is my best friend and you shall not torment him any longer with your grim ramblings!_

**I see**

**Tell me, wench. Why is Link supposed to love you now?**

_What are you going on about?_

**You have frequently needed Link's help with your studies, but up until now, what have you done to show your interest in him?**

_I…_

**You see? This is why young Link is so conflicted. I just gave him a little push and away he went. Away from this corrupt and angry earth, to rest in peace in death, until you had to happen!**

_I love him. I would never consider Link as anything less than the most perfect man in the world…in my life._

**THEN WHY NOW? WHY DO YOU SHOW IT NOW?**

_BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!_

…**scared? Of this piece of shit?**

_I didn't want to destroy our friendship. I didn't want him to reject me. And he is NOT a piece of shit!_

**So you mustered up enough courage to risk losing a friend for your selfish love.**

_He loves me._

**What?**

_He loves me and I love him. We are in love. The risk was worth it._

**That's a bunch of lies. You are just another bitch that wants to use him for your own gain.**

_Tell me he did not feel anything when we kissed._

…

_That is right. You know that he loves me with all of his heart. He does not need to be afraid anymore. He deserves this. He deserves me._

**Wretched whor-**

_You will leave Link alone and never come back._

**How dare-**

_LEAVE NOW AND NEVER RETURN!_

…

_He is in my care now…my love…my Link_

…_**...**_

"Ms. Harkinian?"

"Yes," replied the tired girl, anxiously awaiting the doctor's news.

"Please come with me"

Zelda stood up and walked with the doctor towards Link's room. She had been praying that he would safely make it out of this. She would never leave his side after this. She promised herself that her foremost priority was to take care of Link. She had to do her best to rescue the poor soul from depression.

"Your friend is luck to be alive. Another moment and his life would have been gone," said the doctor as he walked with Zelda.

"So…So he's going to be alright then?" asked Zelda, biting her lip. The suspense was killing her.

"It has taken a while to sew up the wound, but he is stable now," the doctor replied, much to Zelda's relief. "He is on medication to numb the pain and will be awake shortly. However, I advise that he see a psychiatrist to prevent him from doing anything like this ever again".

"Thank you so much!" Zelda exclaimed, and she gave the doctor a ferocious hug.

Hurrying into Link's room, Zelda gazed upon her best friend. This man had gone through a lot. He had stayed up many nights to help Zelda to become a great journalist, hid his emotions like a true gentleman, and now a surgery to patch up a foolish and violent mistake. It was her turn to care for him now.

Suddenly, Link's eyes fluttered open and he tried to take in his surroundings. Zelda, however, embraced him so fast that he did not have time to think.

"Zel…Zelda?" asked a shocked Link.

"Good morning, sunshine!" replied an overjoyed young woman. Zelda nuzzled her head next to Link's and gave him a rather gentle, loving kiss on the tip of his nose. Link's heart instantly melted at this display of affection and he returned her love by caressing her cheek and planting his lips on her forehead.

After the couple's exchange of feelings, Link pulled away and gazed longingly into Zelda's shimmering eyes.

"I am so sorry-" began the sorrowful young man, but he was silenced by a kiss. This one was so soft, but filled with emotion as Zelda stared her lover deep in the eyes.

"You do not need to apologize, Link. I should have showed you more love before now," replied a teary-eyed Zelda. She was ashamed of her quick-to-love actions hours ago, but also happy to have the light of her life with her again. Tears cascaded down Zelda's normally radiant face as she succumbed to mentally beating herself up.

"Hey, hey now. Look don't cry, Zel," cooed Link softly as he brushed away the girl's tears with his finger. Link did not like seeing her torn apart like this.

"No. You were so troubled and lonesome and I just came onto you like…like a slut!"

"Shhh, love, it's okay. You're not a slut. Don't you ever think that. You are love. My love. I admit it was all very sudden, but you were so graceful and caring. I should have never tried to do what I did. You said you wanted some time to talk to me and to care for me, and I was a fool to think otherwise. I should have never left your arms".

Link turned away, staring out at the snow falling from the sky. Zelda took this time to help calm her love. With her flexible fingers, the girl began to massage Link's back as lovingly as possible. She worked her way up and down, up and down, taking in deep, long breaths as she desperately fought to soothe her Link. Each ministration felt more compassionate than the last as Zelda worked the kinks of tension out of Link's rigid back muscles.

The young man closed his eyes and fell into a trance. Soon Link decided he would also take part in this and softly stroked Zelda's athletic legs. Waves of pleasure hit him as he made soft contact on Zelda's loving skin. Each lover continued to physically soothe the other, until Zelda, saddened once more, worked up the nerve to speak again.

"You are my love, Link. I thought that little surprise would've been a good idea," cried Zelda as she buried herself into Link's hospital clothes. She loved the feeling of his hands as they gently moved from her legs to rub her back repeatedly, but very slowly so as to calm the troubled girl once more. She had stayed awake the entire amount of hours that Link was unconscious and thus needed sleep terribly so.

"Shhh, love, it's okay. You're alright. I promise I will never ever do something like that again. Your surprise was well-timed as it was my birthday. I was wrong to have done what I did and I…I hope you can forgive me…"

Zelda looked into her love's glassy eyes and seeing the dark circle under his eye she had kissed the very first time she had shown love to Link, she once again gently placed her sweet lips upon that imperfection and raised her mouth up to whisper into Link's ear.

"You are forgiven"

Link was overjoyed and once more melted at the pure grace of this girl that she could forgive a coward like him for acting upon his stupid instincts.

"Thank you so much, dear. You saved me from death and breathed new life into me with your love. You are my angel. I belong to you"

Link proclaimed these last words with so much conviction and sincerity that Zelda completely lost it. She kissed the life out of the honorable man. Tenderly stroking the beautiful girl's sleep-deprived face, Link returned her kiss with one that sent fireworks of affection surging through her body. Link and Zelda kissed each other harder and fiercer than before now. Link's arms encircled around Zelda's lithe waist and her hand caressed his calloused face.

"You look so tired," stated Link in a worried tone as he ran a hand through Zelda's beautiful, golden hair.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand with both of hers and closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Link's love as she held it to her face. Neither one wanted this moment to end. The girl kicked off her shoes before climbing back onto Link's bed. Like before, she entangled her smooth legs with Link's and rubbed her feet against his ever so lovingly. The feel of his rugged, masculine legs sent shivers up her spine. Link never thought he would have gotten so lucky. Zelda, his princess, the girl of his dreams, his savior, had ended up with _him_. Link pulled his love so close to him that all that separated the two was Link's temporary hospital patch attached to his stomach. Kissing Link again, Zelda asked lazily, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, Zelda. You are soothing me," Link whispered back, his affections towards her becoming more relaxed. Link crushed his rough, chapped lips to Zelda's perfect, rosy ones one last time and let out a gigantic sigh of love.

"I love you, Zelda" Link whispered as he fell to trailing kisses down Zelda's neck.

"I love you too, Link" Zelda whispered back, tenderly nuzzling her head alongside her loyal companion's.

The couple wrapped themselves in each other's arms and slowly drifted to sleep. Link was comforted knowing that love had finally found him.

He would never again be hurt.

He would never again have to hide in the shadows.

The princess had rescued her emotionally-wounded hero from the depths of death and cured his depression with her unconditional love.

Such love is so scarce in a world of selfishness, anger, and despair, but Link had found it.

**Proverbs 16:9- "In his heart a man plans his course, but the Lord determines his steps"**


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers of this romantic/angst-filled story,

I wanted to create this note to share my personal feelings that I hold dear to me and would never share with anyone but my closest friends. However, because I have no friends (deleted facebook, erased all phone numbers, burned bridges, etc.), I have decided that it would be best to share my story with complete strangers like yourselves on the internet because there is no chance in hell that you will ever be able to identify me in real life. You may flame me, criticize me, call me a pussy, a coward, a miserable wreck that needs help, but I will let you know that I have heard all of those insults and more, and you would not be saying anything new to me. I will admit that I am a coward and that suicide has been thought of more than a handful of times in my life so that I can confirm all of your assumingly negative opinions of me. I just hope that with this author's note I can at least let you all know where I am coming from with writing such a sad story as _The Perfect Lie_, but if you do feel so inclined to make fun of me, please go ahead. I welcome insults with open arms and embrace the emotional pain as it feels mysteriously good to me when it slows down the pitter patter of my heartbeat to a new low, while I cry myself to sleep during occasional nights.

The inspiration for this story came from a couple of events of my 19-year-old life, one of which has severely troubled me for 3 years while the other has completely soothed and refreshed me emotionally.

You see, a small part of this story is actually nonfictional. Remember when Link recounts the sin of his past? He is blamed a stalker for "making advancements" on a girl that he had a crush on and just found the wrong way to communicate that love to her. That was not just Link in this story, but also…me during my sophomore year of high school.

During high school, I was not too popular among even my own class (even though I was in Cross Country and Track for all of my time there). I had a huge crush on a girl that also was not too popular among the class and I was completely head over heels in love with her because I thought that because we were both in sports and both sort of non-talkative, that maybe she would at least like me too (Don't worry, I am wayyyyyy ahead of this kind of nonsensical kind of thinking now). I noticed all of the signs that BFs and GFs and just plain friends would post on each others' lockers as I would walk around the high school to and from classes and always wished that I could be a part of this. Homecoming dance came, and I spent most of the time just wallowing away in the corner of the floor, not dancing with anyone and wondering why I bothered my poor parents to pay for my dance ticket when I was just wasting it away. I even spent a portion of that night going into a remote room of the school and crying for my loneliness and wishing I could be as smooth as everyone else seemed to be.

Later on, towards the end of the night, I saw the girl that I had the huge crush on. She was not the hottest girl on the school (in fact, most ppl would rather look the other way when they saw that she did not have the desired features such as sexy curves and whatnot), but that only made me love her more. I somehow got the courage to ask her to dance with me and when she placed her hands on my shoulders I felt like I was in another world, you all know the clichés right? "Like time had just stopped" "it was love at first sight" that kind of crap. Well, I danced that one song with this girl and became so in love with her that I wanted to court her.

The rose festival was coming up and I decided to take part in it. What harm could a rose from an unknown secret admirer be? Could it not be like in the movies where there is a secret admirer that secretly stashes roses in the admired's locker? Well, this move was the most awkward and terrible mistake I would ever make in my life for the events to come later on. She received the rose and the message attached to it which went like: "I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I had a great time at the dance with you". Now I did not sign my name on the message, but after she received it, I asked her if she would like to go out with me.

She replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't want a boyfriend right now". She acted sort of scared and hoped I would get the hint never to bother her again.

I did and I did not. While I gave up trying to court her, I still glanced at her from time to time and gave her a smile, I thought it wasn't creepy, but I guess it was.

The last day of exams came, and I was called into the Guidance office. When I came into the room to be interrogated by a stern counselor that warned me never to approach this girl again because she was scared that I would come after her and legal action could take place against me, I was so stricken with fear that I had never felt before in my life. I wanted to just die right then and there. I had always tried to follow the rules, get good grades, listen to my teachers and coaches and parents, and hope for the best. But I was not prepared for an accusation that I was a stalker and that I was on thin ice with that girl. I was just so torn apart that (and this is 100 percent true) I would cry for hours almost every single night for the next two years. Sometimes I would write a full page that consisted of me apologizing for whatever I had done to make her think that I was stalking her and just find it in her heart to forgive me. It was during this horrid time that I resorted to staying up late at night to read zelink angst-filled romance fanfiction and sob and sob quietly until I had enough and wanted sleep. The kind of hurt that I put myself through resulted in less hours for sleep, keeping as quiet as a mouse usually, and the sick wanting to emotionally tear myself up each night that still slightly attribute to my personality today. I truly hurt myself, but I developed a kind of fetish for it. Now I'm not some sick masochist bastard that likes putting sharp things in his body or whatever, but I did like to recount the accusation by that damned counselor each night so I could feel the soft thumping of my heart as the tears rolled down my cheeks and wet my pillows.

I had truly put myself through an emotional hell.

This inspired the first chapter of my sad story/very slight autobiography of myself. The painful portions where Link is thinking of his failures in relationships because of being branded a stalker is actually taken straight out of my terrible mistake in life at high school. Him being called a creeper and made fun of was me being called that. His pain IS my pain.

Fast forward to February of this year. I am in college and have made the Dean's List twice, while working a part-time job and having no friends to talk or do things with.

One night, a girl who was driving the public shuttle that transports students off campus and back on decides to talk to me as she picks me up from my car after work. I mean she really talked to me. There truly was no girl like her that I had met. This girl wanted me to come hang out with her and her friends as they went out to eat and drink. I was so surprised at the kind of affection she was showing me, I led myself to once again believe that she at least liked me. After that night, she wanted to spend more time with me and so each night from 8pm until 2 in the morning, she and I would do hw together and finally lie in her bed and snuggle (we weren't naked or anything, we were just tired and decided to slowly talk our life stories to each other before bedtime). There was one particular night where the girl and I were very close to each other, not watching the TV that was on, and the girl was rapidly falling asleep. Finally, she did the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me in my sad, pathetic, depressing excuse for a life.

She rested her head on my head for a long while and dozed off.

I have never had sex. I have never gone on dates. I have never been intimate with a girl. I have never been kissed.

This moment was the most beautiful moment in my life and I knew that I had to make another chapter for this story. I wanted to end this story on a good note now. I felt that maybe I could pretend that the loving Zelda was affectionate enough to cure Link of his emotional pain and soothe him back to his regular self, the Link before the stalker incident.

Most people's fantasies are often sexually-charged and full of more scandalous activities than a porn video, at least that is what my perception is of someone having a fantasy…or that kind of fantasy. However, my fantasy is truly this story. I am the one in need of comfort for my abominations. I want a loving girl to embrace me, slowly rub my back up and down, tell me it will all be ok, and gently caress my aching body. I don't care about the sex anymore. I just wish someone would do this to me, in this world filled with enough selfishness and wickedness to make someone wish the world would burn.

You may call me a crazy psycho in desperate need of psychiatric help. You may criticize me for my stalkerish behavior and call me a creeper. I don't care what you all say about me. My wish is that what I have written helps you understand the kind of pain that I have borne these last three years and know that this story, while also being a nonfictional account of a sad event in my life, is my fiction, my fantasy, my relaxation, my wish.

Thank you all for reading


End file.
